Island in the Sun
by dgj212
Summary: A couple, a bag of cookies, and an Airport. What else is there to say besides "Love is in the air"? End of the world 12/21/12 special. Oneshot


If you are reading this, then that means that the world didn't end! Hurray! Oh yeah, i did this did my classmates from Costa Rica thought was funny if I did it, so I did it, before I moved I was the class-clown, I walked out into the snow, cold as hell, in my swimming trunks, did anyone else do something crazy but funny like that? Anyway review! This was an idea I gave ZaeonDragneel 3-4 months ago, give or take, and he hasn't written anything...I think, he never responded back and I sent another PM recently because I was serious about using this idea and he didn't reply. He can still write his version and so can you guys, It's fanfiction so I don't care, just send me a link and I'll read it. Because that's what I want to do, read Naruto Fanfictions.

I don't own Naruto, been over it about a million times now. I mean it's fanfiction for a reason.

* * *

"Attention all passengers, the flight departing to..." sounded off another speaker. The airport is always busy. Random chatter of people, cries of children and your overdramatic people. Even when everyone in front of you was not talking, you could still hear them, their conversion, transactions, and you're one in a thousand security guard who kept the people calm by making a fool of himself due to the long lines. Carts moving here and there. The occasional complaining client about his spot being taken because of overbooking. Yes sir, the airport is always real blast. Always moving to make sure you get to where your going on time, checking the screen to see if your flight has been delayed or the gate has been changed, checking too see if you got time to get a quick lunch and drink, maybe shop for good book or article for the two hour flight. Or perhaps a blanket and pillow. Yes sir, the airport is always busy and teeming with life. Every terminal and gate have many passengers waiting to board. Terminal C gate 36 has a flight that departs to the Bahamas in an hour or so. And right next to the window there was a couple sitting down. One has blonde hair, tanned, and has light blue eyes, he wore blue jeans and an orange shirt. The girl next to him had unique appeal, she has mint green hair, had light caramel skin, it seemed to be somewhere between a latino girl and black girl, and she had these light orange eyes, she wore a yellow shirt with a beetle logo on it and tight blue jeans that were a bit ripped here and there, the fashion ones. This was Naruto and his girlfriend Fu. Naruto was reading a printout of a legit guide, normally he would never read one, but since he discovered that it was better to have plan ready before he gets to his destination while Fu just stared at a cookie, which she and Naruto were eating. She scowled at it.

"Man, the cookies Hinata made are great huh Fu?" Naruto said with a smile on his as he reached inside a bag of cookies for another one, her bag of cookies.

"Oh yeah, I see you like her cooking better than mine" she grumbled as she narrowed one eye at the treat.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Fu. I Love your vegi-cooking, it's just that Hinata is good at baking and cooking meat and stuff..."

"Whatever" she said angrily.

"Oh come on, Fu" Naruto persisted "even you have to admit it; I mean, can you make replicas of your friends faces on cookies? Just look how delicious I look" Naruto said as he showed her a cookie face replica of him. He was giving her a closed-eye smile while the cookie gave her a wink with a goofy smile.

"Well I guess" Fu said a little calmly "But I don't think she likes me. I mean did you see the way she looked at me?" She said as she looked at Naruto right in the eye, "it was like she wanted to kill me! It began right after we started dating."

"Bah" he side with a wave "your crazy, she looks at everybody like that."

"You sure cause...she looks she really wants to kill me brutally..." Fu said bluntly.

"Oh relax Fu; Hinata's harmless, a little shy and weird but harmless."

"riiiiiiight" Fu trailed of sarcastically as she stared at her replica, at first glance it looks normal besides the fact that the eyes looked a bit redder than orange and it has a goofy red open smile like every other cookie replica. But if your concentrate your eyes hard enough, the eyes kind of look like red Xs and the mouth look's like tongue hanging out, her right eye twitched as she sweat dropped "could've fooled me, ssuuu."

"Besides, if anyone we know wants either of us dead, it's your big brother."

"WHAT?" Fu said as she turn to look at him. "My brother doesn't want to kill you, I mean you'll probably be the first person he'll put a bullet in if you hurt me, but..."

"HE'S GOT A-!" he was going to finish yelling gun but Fu stopped him with a cookie to the mouth.

"You idiot! We're in an airport! You can't go around and yell something like that. And yes he does, he just got one today." Fu reached into her pocket and pulled out her Iphone "Here, look" she said as she unlocked it and open up the photos app, revealing a Desert Eagle 5.0. Naruto gulped, it was a classic gun. Fu laughed "he also has these weird scope attachments" she slid her thumb on the screen and then Naruto turned pail. "Um, Fu" he began "why is the dot of the scope replaced with my face?"

"Oh relax, it's just his way of joking around" Fu said with a smile as she put her Iphone away.

"Could've fooled me, dattebayo..."

A lot of time had passed and Naruto has gone been eating cookies with Fu...from her bag! Hinata gave everyone their own bags of cookies and Naruto got his first...and Fu got her's last despite being right next to Naruto the whole time, and Naruto was just grabbing cookies from her bag with out asking.

"Hey Naruto" Fu said "how would you feel if um, mm, I donno, some one took something of yours with out asking" Fu hinted her discomfort

"Mm" Naruto let out as he grabbed another cookie and continued reading "I donno I guess I'll tell you when I find out" he said with a smile.

Of course he didn't get it. Fu huffed as she rolled her eye.

A couple of more minutes passed and Fu has tried a lot of stuff to et Naruto to know to at least say sorry and or thank you No enchiladas. And with each failed attempt she got angrier and angrier, and then finally when it was down to the last cookie, Naruto broke it in half and left half for her, around that time they announced that they were now boarding and just in time too. Fu angrily got up while Naruto continued to calmly read his printout and said "You know you've could've asked you jerk!" She said with such hostile demeanor as she just stormed into the plane, the attendant was kinda frightened by her so he didn't bother asking her for her ticket, but she did get it check by the other flight attendant on the plane.

Once she got to the seat, 12 D, she sat down, angrily put her seatbelt, she pulled down the blinder on the plane's window, damn was the sun bright. She blew steam out her nose as she crossed her arms, she's really glad she didn't forget her brown leather purse, it would have been embarrassing having to go back out there to get it, or worse, Naruto came in here and gave it to her. Then she heard something wrinkle in he purse. She opened it up and her heart stopped, inside was a pack a gum, her wallet, her lipstick, her eyeliner, red lipstick that she barely uses, small makeup kit, and a bag of cookies, aka, her cookies. Fu just stared it with her mouth slightly opened, she didn't breath, she brought a hand to her head, she brought in air though her nose and let out a depressed sigh. This whole time it was his bag of cookies and _she_ was the one who was taking _his_ cookies without asking, and he never complained...but she was angry. God she feels so awful.

Naruto arrived, they were lucky or unlucky, in her case, to get a seat next to each other. He was still smiling when he sat down and when he saw Fu and her purse he just nodded.

"Naruto..." Fu began, she turned to look at him "I'm sorry, I was-" Naruto gently placed a finger on her tender lips.

"It's alright Fu, really, and besides, I guess I would have reacted, in a way, if it was the other way around."

"...it was the other way around" Fu said in a still had on a sad but blunt tone.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and a surprised tone. "Because, all I remember is eating a bag of cookies with girlfriend" he said still smiling "She ate it with me, enjoying my company while getting mad at something that is now a thing of the past."

Fu just looked at him in the eyes "Naruto..." she let out in an almost dreamy voice, she couldn't keep her legs from rubbing against each other, she could feel her temperature rise, and she could feel butterflies in stomach.

"Well" he said "lets open up this bag and eat the cookies together" he rubbed the back of his head a she closed his eyes and smiled, funny, it almost looks like his eyes are smiling.

Fu smiled and nodded while saying "sure thing." She pulled out the bag opened it up and brought a cookie to her lips. When Fu had the cookie in her mouth and was about to bite into it, Naruto stopped her by saying "Fu wait!"

"Hm?" She said as she looked at Naruto. He moved her hand away from the cookie, making her hold the cookie up with her teeth. He gently grabbed her face with a velvet hand and moved his closer to hers like they were about to kiss, even twisted his head to the angle and bit a part of the cookie. Her eyes slowly widen while she blushed as she felt her heart beat a little faster. After he chewed and swallowed, he spoke "that tasted sweeter than my cookie, see, Hinata doesn't hate you. Huh?" Naruto found that a blushing Fu was still staring at him with a little glitters of light in her eyes and the other two-thirds of the cookie still in her mouth, "oh Fu," he said in a worried tone "you have some crumbs on your cheek" he said as he moved closer to her face once more. "Here, let me get it" he said in a playful tone as he licked the said crumbs off her left cheek. She let out a quick "mm" as her left eye slowly closed. Then he moved to her earlobe and nibbled on it making hear make another quick "mm" noise, only a bit more slower and more feminine like. Then, he went for the vein in her neck, she let the piece of cookie that was still in her mouth fall of as she let out a really cute girly moan, "Uuhhhh~"

"HEY!" they both heard as they jumped with the color of their skin turned white as a ghost, for the shout scared the living hell out of them. They turn to see Sakura glaring at them from her seat on the opposite side of their aisle, more specifically, she was staring at Naruto. "There are kids on this plane so don't do stuff like that!" She said "We have to set a good example."

Naruto found that there were indeed kids on the plane and they had their attention focused on him "right...sorry."

Sakura began to lecture him while Fu leaned her upper body forward to see the girl setting next to Sakura...Hinata. Said girl was actually doing the same thing as her only, she was glaring at her with red eyes as a black aura surrounded her. Fu's face fell blunt as he leaned back which was about the same time Sakura stopped lecturing Naruto.

"Naruto" she whispered

"Huh" he let out in a question form.

"Hinata is staring at me like she wants to kill me or something." Naruto leaned forward to investigate and saw Hinata doing the same thing only, she was giving a closed eye smile while waving, Naruto smiled and waved back as he leaned back and sat to his original position.

"Fu, your crazy" he said with a smile on his face. Fu huffed and folded her arms as she angrily bit into a Hinata replica cookie.

A couple of hours has passed and at the moment Naruto face was purple and he couldn't breath. Hinata rushed to his aid, hitting Sakura on accident and pulls out a vial "Here drink this" she said as she practically forced it down his throat, Naruto's face began to revert to normal and feel much better, almost immediately.

"Wow thanks Hinata, your a life saver." He said as he coughed a little.

"Oh it's no problem" she said.

"No really...wait what is that" asked as he pointed to the vial in her hands. Hinata blushed as she put it away, very quickly if I may add and then she figited and began saying it was just water and began to justify why she had it. Upon seeing this, Fu turned pail, she realized that her bag of cookies were poisoned! Of coarse! It all makes sense! It was sweeter so that she wouldn't taste the poison, Hinata gave everyone their own bag of cookies and she gave Fu her's last. In fear Fu did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed Naruto's face shocking both parties and began to kiss Naruto with her tongue probing around in his mouth and she did it very aggressively. She then began to suck on his tongue, causing him to moan and to just enjoy, in order to get whatever amount antidote she could that remained in his tongue while "accidentally" spilling all of the leftover cookies onto the floor:

"Oops" she said "my bad" she aid as she rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled meekly. "I was so worried that I lost you there."

"It's ok Fu, ten second rule!"

"Naruto, that floor is dirty!" Sakura yelled, nice save "we don't know how many people walked on it and besides that your supposed to set an example for the kids."

"oh...right."

"Don't worry" said Fu "I'll clean it up." Fu said as she bean to clean the mess up.

Sakura let out a sigh and palmed herself "you two should never have children."

"I kinda don't plan to" Fu said as she got up and headed for the bathroom and all the while she could feel Hinata trying to kill her with a sharp glare. "Harmless my ass, ssuu" she grumbled.

After she was done she cleaned her hands extra thoroughly to make sure she doesn't have any poison on it.

When she returned to her seat She found that the window was opened by Naruto. Outside was the islands. She got to her seat and said "beautiful" as she placed her hand on the window.

"Yeah" Naruto said as he got close to her and did the same.

"It's a beauty" they both turned around to see an old flight attendant, an old man with a prostatic eye, "after the start of the second ice age in 12/21/12 the united nations took a big risk and decided to use the ultimate heat available."

"The volcanoes." He turned around to see Sakura. "The united nation's scientist and mathematicians calculated that we would not survive an ice age, so they came up with a suicidal plan. They forcefully activated the dormant volcanoes, active ones as well."

"Right" the old flight attendant said as he nodded "But it wasn't enough...so they did the unthinkable. They decided to wake up the big. Yellow Stone's Super volcano. The destruction was immense and it worked. A lot of lives were lost and new pieces of land like this one came to being" he said as they all looked out the window again, a mountain with lots of vegetation growing, birds of all colors and sizes flying away. "I was alive when there was still volcanic ash in the atmosphere, it actually caused my asthma, but the human race is alive and kicking. Kinda make's you wonder how we end" he said.

"Yeah" Fu said as she took out her Iphone to take pictures.

"Oh, is that one of those QS Iphones?"

"Yep."

He chuckled as he began to walk away "believe or not, we had Iphones back then too only, we couldn't use on it on the plane."

The mountain was gone now.

We all went back to sitting down an then the flight attendant spoke through the speaker. "Attention all passengers, please fasten your seatbelt, in fifteen minutes we will begin our descend. Thank you for choosing Continental Airlines" and then it cut off.

"Hey Fu" Naruto said.

"What?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I-I...I love you" He said as he struggled to get it out.

Fu just stared at him before she smiled and said "I love you too."

They both got close to each other again and kissed, no tongue, no peck, not sloppy and heated kiss. Just a simple passionate kiss. When they parted, there was a thin trail of saliva that quickly disappeared. Naruto dug into his pocket to pull out his Qs Iphone along with four wireless ear-buds. He put two of them on and offered the other two to Fu. "Hey Fu, listen to this" Fu happily accepted and therefor put on the ear buds. When the song started playing she could cry.

"This is!" she began excitedly.

Naruto nodded "Island in the sun by Weezer. It's an old song and it was hard to find."  
"I know! I've been looking for it for a very long time!"

"When I saw the name I just had to download it because I knew you would love it."

"Love it! I could marry you right now!" She yelled "Oh my God, I love you so much!"

"...You can fiiiiind the worddds to sayyy..." went on the song.

"I love you too Fu" he said as he closed his eyes, Fu hugged him and rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

"...oon an iiisland in the suuun..."

Fu was happy. Really happy...

"...We'll be playin' and having fuuuun..."

To have met Naruto...

"...and d'it makes me feel so fun I can't control my brain..."

In this life...and hopefully, should their souls leave this world, they would meet in the next one.


End file.
